


Shine Bright (Like a Diamond)

by momentsinlove



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Euro 2004, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsinlove/pseuds/momentsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cristiano and Luis talk after <i>that</i> loss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Bright (Like a Diamond)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



No one thought they'd lose. It isn't cockiness, just confidence at being on their homeland, having the entire country watching them and cheering them on. They didn't anticipate what would happen if the final didn't go to plan.

So when the final whistle blows and Luis looks up and sees the '1-0' as a reminder they did not win, he takes a sharp breath in and closes his eyes. For a moment he doesn't even hear the crowd or the Greek players who are all around them. When he opens his eyes he sees Cristiano, sees him sobbing and he forgets his own troubles to go and pull Cristiano close, slings an arm around his shoulders and says, "Wipe your tears. Go say thank you to the fans. You'll be okay."

Cristiano does as he is told, thanks the fans and wipes his eyes on his kit, heads to the locker room with everyone else. Luis is one of the last ones in, the air thick with disbelief and devastation. He can't quite meet the eyes of his teammates, instead focusing on the tiles beneath his feet, only half listening to the speech Scolari delivers.

When he hears his name, Luis looks up and nods, aware that he too will have to give a morale boost to remind them that this is not the first defeat nor the last, just perhaps the most painful. 

Luis clears his throat and looks at each of his teammates, says, "We fought together to get here. None of you should be anything but proud. Losing today does not mean we will lose once more. We will come together stronger and will win together. I'm proud to be captain of you all tonight."

He looks at Scolari who takes over once again and Luis runs a hand over his face, ready to shut out the world, take a moment for himself.

It's a relief when they head back to the hotel, everyone dispersing to their rooms, Luis heading to his own and he shares it with Couto but he's gone off already, out with his wife. Luis will shower and enjoy his solitude, happy to have the moment alone. He reflects over the game, wishes he could rewind time and start all over. Change the game and have them win instead.

But he can't do that and he sighs as he steps out of the shower, wraps a towel around his waist. Luis dries himself off, pulls on a fresh pair of clothes and lays back on the bed, arm thrown over his eyes. He is unsure of what tomorrow will bring but he's sure that in time, the heartache will ease up.

He rests there for some time, just takes in the silence and he's almost half asleep when the knock arrives on the door. Luis drags himself from the bed, figures it might be Couto and he assumes maybe Couto has left his key behind. So Luis is surprised when he sees Cristiano on the other side, eyes still red and he looks as if he has not had a moment to calm down.

"Can I come in," Cristiano asks and Luis steps from the door, allows Cristiano to enter. Luis shuts the door and goes to sit on the bed with Cristiano and just puts his arm around his shoulders.

"You can't beat yourself up over this," Luis says and Cristiano looks at him and rubs at his eyes, clearly torn up by everything.

"I let everyone down. I didn't do well and everyone knows that," Cristiano says, his voice barely above a whisper. Luis squeezes Cristiano's shoulder, pulls him closer.

"We all failed tonight. Not just you. So don't think that you were the only one who didn't do well. We lose together. No one is going to blame you okay?" Luis says and he instinctively pulls Cristiano to him, presses a kiss to the top of his head.

He's felt very protective of Cristiano, has defended him without thought against any criticism thrown towards the kid. He's young and he's never been in this position before, thrown into a team for the first time in a tournament. It's huge expectations that not everyone can fulfill.

Cristiano however has exceeded all expectations, has done better than most people ever thought and Luis knows Cristiano is more than capable of being a winner, of achieving success most of them will never experience. 

Luis looks at Cristiano and touches his cheek, says, "You'll be okay. You will be better and you will have better days. This is just a small blip in your career. Trust me on that."

Cristiano nods and turns himself further into Luis, slings an arm around his body and Luis hesitates, unsure of what to do but he allows himself to hug Cristiano back, holds him close. It's incredibly intimate and with anyone else, Luis would push them off but there's something about Cristiano.

They've all been protective of him but Luis especially has felt the need as captain to take Cristiano under his wing, to keep him close. There is a friendship and Luis cares for Cristiano, knows he'll always support him. 

Cristiano lets out a breath and his body shudders at the exhalation. Luis keeps him close, runs his hand up and down over Cristiano's back. They don't speak but it is okay, Luis doesn't need to talk right now, everything he wants to say he can do without words. 

Cristiano pulls back just enough and looks up at Luis, eyes wide and Luis can see a lot of things in those eyes and honestly, it terrifies him, he isn't sure of what to do with all the information he gets and his chest tightens. This isn't the first time he's felt this way, has felt that insatiable pull but he can't allow himself to give in, can't do what his mind is telling him. 

It is Cristiano who speaks, his hand pushing Luis' shirt up and says, "You are my idol, I want to be just like you. Everything about you is perfect, I watch everything you do and I'm in awe."

It's….an interesting feeling. He's used to being kids' hero and idol, but those are kids he will never meet again. He's used to other players telling him how they admire him, but he can shake their hand and swap jerseys. When Cristiano says it, Luis can hear his breath hitch and his stomach tighten, it's...it's too much.

Cristiano is still staring at him with those big brown eyes and Luis bites his lip, allows himself a moment of weakness, runs his fingers through Cristiano's damp curls and he swears he can hear Cristiano make a soft noise, barely audible but it is there. The noises, the way Cristiano feels against him, the way he looks…

Luis leans and presses his lips against Cristiano's, it's not hard and it's barely a kiss but it's a kiss nonetheless. Cristiano looks surprised when he pulls back from Luis, eyes blinking as he swallows hard and he's touching his lips as if he can't really believe it. Luis kisses him again for good measure, Cristiano clinging to Luis' shirt. It's not….well Luis tells himself it isn't a real kiss, which is the most ridiculous excuse he can muster.

They don't move past that, almost unspoken but Luis won't allow himself anything more. He's afraid of what might happen if he gives into Cristiano's wants and desires. Afraid he won't be able to control himself.

They lie back on the bed, Cristiano's head on his chest where his heart is and Cristiano rests there, closes his eyes. Luis loses track of time, maybe no more than an hour but he runs his thumb over Cristiano's brow, watches as Cristiano arches into the touch. Luis whispers, "You should go back to your room….if Couto catches us like this…."

Cristiano makes a noise protesting but he moves anyway, sleepily pulls himself from Luis' touch and he's making sure he has his room key before standing up. Luis follows him, opens the door for Cristiano and he isn't expecting Cristiano to hug him, clings to him tightly as he whispers, "Thank you. For everything."

Cristiano leaves and Luis watches him head down the hall and stands in front of the elevator and waits for it to open. Cristiano steps on and Luis closes his door, goes back to his bed and lies back, smiles and maybe it isn't so bad to be idolized. There are worst things in life he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this satisfies the prompt! Thanks for reading and shout out to my bff for checking this all over for mistakes. :D


End file.
